Simple Love: Where Did You Go?
by Emo Bangs
Summary: Kendall realizes how much he misses those simple Minnesota nights with James before LA complicated everything. Kames


**A/N: Short one-shot, thought of in the shower. I haven't written smut in so long, so hopefully its not completely terrible. First BTR smut. Title from Somewhere Only We Know, vaguely. I am mildly satisfied with this. You guys tell me. Reviews make my day.**

* * *

Kendall Knight realized a lot of things during their LA journey. One of the obvious ones was his hidden, unknown even to himself, passion for music. After their first recording, Kendall discovered that he really loved singing and doing it with his friends was even better. The second thing he realized was that it was minus 8 degrees in Minnesota and he was absolutely in love with the hotel's pool.

There was an endless list of Kendall's personal realizations but perhaps the most tragic realization was how much he missed those simple nights they spent in Minnesota. Kendall loved LA; he was psyched to be out there helping James making his dreams come true. But what he longed for again were the nights he and James spent together.

He missed the intimacy they shared, the bonding that brought them closer than either of them could imagine. He missed the way his touch made James crazy and the little whimpers that resulted from cleverly placed kisses. He could hear it like it was yesterday.

"_Kendall," the brunette whimpered as his back arched off the bed as a result of Kendall's hot kisses trailing down his bare chest. His body squirmed unexpectedly when the blonde kissed each of his hipbones. He glanced up with a teasing smirk._

"_Yeah babe?" he pressed smugly, tugging James' boxer-briefs down his long, muscled legs and throwing them to the floor. He kissed his way back up to James' lips, capturing them in a deep, passionate kiss. He could feel the gasp James emitted as their erections brushed together._

_Kendall tore himself away, resting his forehead against James', breathing heavily as he thrust his hips against the other boy's. He was amazed at their intense sexual chemistry, of course it went a lot deeper than that. It was also amazing to him to hear James' smooth, gorgeous voice cry out in pleasure at his soft, knowing touch. That was what made these nights so fantastic; they knew __**exactly**_ _how to pleasure one another._

"_Kendall please," James whispered, fingernails digging into the other's broad shoulders._

"_I know James," he murmured against James' lips, running his hand down his side to his thigh and slipping it between his legs. "I got you."_

_James threw his head back, a strangled moan of his boyfriend's name leaving his lips as Kendall touched him in the most intimate way. He couldn't and wouldn't dream of letting anyone but Kendall touch him in such a private way. It aroused him to no end the level of trust they held in each other. _

"_Oh god," he hissed as Kendall slowly slid a finger into him. There was always some pain to this act but Kendall knew that and tried his best to make it better. He kissed his cringe away, promising that very soon he'd make it feel so amazing. He __**always**_ _did. _

_James kissed back, pouring everything he had into it, losing himself in everything that was Kendall. His groan was eagerly swallowed by Kendall's hungry kiss as the blonde worked in a second finger. His hips jerked uncontrollably when Kendall hit that one little spot that drove him crazy._

"_Kendall!" he swore the aforementioned boy could make him see stars._

_Kendall answered him with another kiss, withdrawing his fingers from the other boy and spitting in his hand. He rubbed the moisture over his hard length, impatiently settling between James' legs. With another needy, hot kiss, Kendall pressed forward, slowly sliding into James' tight heat. _

_Both boys let out simultaneous moans of each other's name as Kendall sank in all the way. Their lips tangled in sloppy, urgent kisses. James' legs wrapped around Kendall's thighs, pressing against them subtly, urging him to move._

_Kendall took the hint and drew his hips back before slowly rolling them forward, causing the beautiful boy beneath him to cry out in pleasure. It was the most gorgeous sound in the world; it did so many things to him. It was perfect; everything about James and their relationship was. He pumped his hips forward with a steady rhythm, earning a string of approving, pleasured moans from his boyfriend._

"_Oh James," he growled, kissing and sucking the soft skin of the other's neck. "You feel so good."_

_James could only respond with an incoherent moan, frantically working his hips with Kendall's, desperate to get more. "Harder," he gasped, raking his fingernails down the other's muscled back. He urged Kendall's hips with his own impatiently. _

_Kendall chuckled breathlessly, loving how impatient James could be when they did this. He obliged to the brunette's wishes, adjusting their angle slightly and pounding into the boy. He buried his face in James' sweat slicked neck, grunting with the exerted effort. He scraped his teeth against James' skin, feeling the tell-tale sensation building within him._

"_James," he groaned, unable to form the words for a proper warning._

"_I know, me too," the other boy muttered, pulling him down to their millionth kiss._

_That's what Kendall loved, what sent him over the edge. Not the beautiful sounds James was making or the way it felt to be inside him, it was how well they knew each other, how they could read each other's thoughts. It made these moments that much more intimate. A few seconds later, after a couple hard thrusts in just the right place, James was following after him, crying out his name._

_Kendall smiled at the panting boy, watching him come down from his high. He collapsed beside the other boy, holding him against his side. Brushing the hair from James' face, he took in his rosy cheeks and kiss swollen lips. James never looked more beautiful than after one of their sessions; James would be horrified if he knew how messy his hair was but Kendall loved it._

_He cupped James' cheek, turning his head for a slow, sweet kiss. That kiss seemed to last forever, each getting lost in the other. That always seemed to happen. Kendall felt he could kiss James for days and days on end but it would only seem like barely a minute. He always rationalized that's what love did, what love felt like._

"_I love you," Kendall whispered sincerely, gazing into James' soft brown eyes._

"_I love you too," James muttered, resting his head on Kendall's chest, relaxed by his steady heartbeat. "I can't believe we're going to LA."_

_Kendall smiled, happy that James was so happy. He idly trailed his fingertips up and down James' arm. "Just promise me nothing's going to change." _

_James met his unsure gaze and smiled reassuringly, lacing their fingers together. "The only thing changing is that we'll be famous."_

_But sadly, little did they know, that would change __**everything.**_


End file.
